One Way Flight
by pianolover8
Summary: Bella is going to Milan for an art competition while Edward is going to Milan for a piano competition. What happens when they have to sit next to each other on plane for 12 hours as complete strangers? All human! Check it out and review!
1. Copper Rather Than Brown

BPOV

I was always known as the shy, boring, book worm girl through high school and college. I did have great family. My dad Charlie was always there for me as well as my mom even though she lived in Phoenix with my step-dad Phil. He was nice and my mom had such a passionate love for him that I decided that it would be best that I stayed with my dad in Forks, Washington starting my junior year of high school. It wasn't so bad. That's where I met my best friend for life Alice Brandon. She was the complete opposite from me and that's what I loved about her. Alice was outgoing and not afraid to be her own person who was unique and lovable. That's what I wanted to be like. Alice and I both went to NYU which was a dream. She majored fashion and minored in business since she wanted to be a fashion designer. I on the other hand majored in English and minored in art.

Art was my life besides reading and writing. I wanted to be a journalist or a publisher, but if that didn't work I would be an artist. This summer Alice and I were going to Italy for different reasons though. I was going to Milan to compete in an art competition to earn my artwork a spot in the Milan Museum of Art. It was a dream come true for any artist. Alice was going to see a fashion show featuring Prada, Chanel, Dior, Gucci, Lacoste, Ralph Lauren and get some shopping done in the shopping capital of the world. You get the picture, all famous world-renown designers.

What I didn't know was that this adventure will last a lifetime and change my life.

"Come on Bella, chill! We're at the airport already with our bags checked in and everything! There's nothing to worry about now!" Alice said trying to calm me down from all the travel stresses. It's not everyday that you go to Milan for an art competition!

"I know I know, I'm just nervous about how everything will turn out in the end." I was so worried about my piece of work. What if it wasn't good enough? Should I turn around now and save my self the embarrassment?

"You are going to have some coke with vodka on that plane. My treat." Alice was crazy! Who drinks vodka on a 12 hour plane ride?

We were waiting in line to abroad the plane when I saw the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life. He was tall maybe 6'1, but built. You could see the contours of his muscles through his white dress shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and untucked into his pants with a pair of casual jeans. His hair was strange the way it stick up in different directions and beautiful, for his hair was almost a copper color, but not red nor brown. His face looked as if God curved it himself giving him high cheek bones, a much ridged jaw line and flawless smooth looking skin that could reflect any light for which he was so pale. When he turned in my direction his eyes held the most depth I have ever seen. I have never thought anyone's eyes could be as green as an emerald.

"Bella, the red head is staring at you." Alice said with no surprise.

"I actually think his hair is more of a copper color." That was all I could say. I looked back into his eyes with much admiration.

"You know he will be on our flight." Alice always stated the obvious.

"Did you notice his blond blue eyed friend? He is so gorgeous! I have a feeling this will be a great trip!" Alice said in her soprano voice.

"Me too Alice! I'm so glad to be spending it you!" I gave her a hug ready to start our adventure.

"So am I Bella, let's get on the plane."

As we waiting in the line on the plane to get to our seats I noticed something.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?'

"I won't be sitting with you?"

"What?" Alice said in shock.

"I have 13D." I said. This is what we get for buying our tickets separately, atleast we're sharing a hotel room.

"Shit. I have 24A." Alice said in disappointment.

"It's alright. We'll just have deal." I said with disappoint that matched Alice's tone.

"Yeah, I guess…what…seat did you say you had again?" Alice said this with a devious smile. What the?

"I have 13D." What was she up to?

"What?" I asked.

"Remember that guy that was staring at you in the gate line. YOUR SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I practically screamed.

"He is sitting in 13E. I see him right now!" Alice said.

"See you later babe, I gotta sit down. The flight attendant is sending me death glances."

"Bye." I said.

I walked up to my seat to see him sitting the chair right next to fine. Oh my God. He looks even hotter up close. I ignored his stares and took a seat. I buckled up looking down.

"Hello" he said simply.

"Hi" I was so dazzled with his welcome smile my tongue got knotted up.

"I'm Edward." His voice was pure velvet. This will be a long flight.


	2. Mahogany Rather Than Brown

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...happy?_

EPOV- Mahogany Rather Than Brown

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. Enjoy your trip to Italy." The lady said across the check in gate as she was handing back my passport with my ticket inside. I'm just glad the worst part of the whole airport experience is over. Having to check in.

I just walked off. I didn't care. It was way too early in the morning for me to give a shit about please and thank you's.

I'm usually not this way, but now I just need to focus on my goal and some coffee. My goal to win the Ammature Pianist Competition like Lang Lang, Alfred Brendel, Jim Brickman, Claude Debussy, Yo-Yo Ma and Yiruma. All of them have achieved something that I would merely dream of. To even qualify like I already have was remarkable for a young ammature pianist like me. Well, 24 isn't exactly young ,but Brian Crain didn't start composing till he was 35. The APC wouldn't be till next week ,but Jasper said that he wanted to site see with me. Jasper is my best man ,but his flight is at night compared to mine.

In the morning.

4 in the fucking morning. I had to be at the airport by 4 in the morning. Absolutely ludicrous.

I grabbed some Starbucks, put in my headphones and sat down at my flight gate when I saw the most beautiful girl walk past me with a worried expression. She was frantically chatting with very very very small girl with pixie black hair. Even heels didn't make her look any taller.

"We are now abroading zone 2. Zone 2, please abroad the plane." That's me. I stood in line then got my ticket checked and made my way through the plane and sat at my designated, seat 13E. The process is so tiresome.

People started to flow into the plane like a river. Then I spot the frantic beautiful girl from earlier with her friend.

Was she on my plane?

She was talking to her friend the shouted "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" then looked at me. She started walking in my direction then took at seat right next to me. God is on my side today.

I finally got a better look of her when she was fittling with the seat belt. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that read NYU. We didn't go to school very far from each other than, I mean if she went there. Maybe she just liked the school for all I know.

Her hair was a mahogany rather than brown in luscious wavys that past her shoulders. She had the softest, creamiest looking skin ever. How could I miss her eyes. Her brown chocolate eyes is what pulled me the most. You could look into them forever yet, never get bored.

I decided to introduce myself since we would be sitting next to each other for 12 hours.

"Hello." Nice move, that was definitely an introduction. Does she know what effect she has on me?

"Hi." The angel has spoken.

"I'm Edward." I said.

"Bella." Suits her perfectly. She must a be a native italian.

"Wait, do I know you from somewhere." She said confused. She knows me?

"Probably, where are you from?" I asked. Maybe she did know me.

"Phoniex, Arizona." So much for being a native italian ,but her skin was way too light to be be from a sunny state.

"Okay, maybe not." I said.

"Where are you from?" She asked with curiousity.

"I lived in Forks, Washington ,but I went to college in New York." Her lips started to play a smile as soon as I said that.

"Where in New York?" She was curious about me? Life is good.

"Julliard for 2 years then 2 years at Curtis Institute of Music." I said. She was still smiling.

"What insturment do you play?" The questions keep coming.

"Piano. Wait you never told me where you when to college Ms. Forks?" I did not just say that! Ms. Forks? Lame.

Bella started to laugh at my little stunt. Way to be embarrassing Edward.

"First of all it's Ms. Swan and I went to school at NYU. Explains why I'm wearing this sheatshirt." Bella said gesturing to her sweatshirt while giggling.

God, she was so cute. Bella Swan. I will never forget that name.

"Well, I have a Berklee College of Music t-shirt and I didn't even go to that school. FYI." I said with some humor.

"Well Mr.-"

"Cullen" I said to finish her sentence.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. Thanks for the FYI." She said.

"You are very welcome Ms. Swan." I said

"What happened to Ms. Forks? She asked. She liked that?

"What happened to Ms. Forks?" I mimicked her.

"She went on to be Miss. Washington then won Miss. America. Now she's Miss. Universe." She is so witty.

"I didn't know that." I really didn't ,but at the same time I could careless. The real Miss. Universe was sitting right next to me.

I am so cheesy.

She took out her iPod then put a song on repeat with only one headphone in. The song was River Flows in You by Yiruma.

"You listen to Yiruma?" Yiruma is only famous in South Korea. I discovered Yiruma through my korean friend. How does she know him?

"Last year I went to a showcase and someone played this song. It was the most beautiful piano piece I have ever heard. The pianist played it so well too. I wish I had a recording of him playing because it had so much emotions and feeling compared to the actual one by Yiruma." She said.

I played that song last year at the Annual Music Showcase of Curtis Institute of Music. My private teacher wanted me to do For Elise ,but I chose River Flows in You.

"Did the pianist happen to wear a tux with a green bow that his mother picked out rather than wearing a suit and tie like everyone else?" If she responded yes it was me. For sure.

"Yeah! Oh my gosh! Do you know him? I tried to find him backstage ,but they would let me in." She looked for me?

"Well actually my parents were taking me out for dinner so I had to leave early and the backstage security usually doesn't let anyone in unless they are family other than the performers." I said.

"You...were...the ..one?" She seemed star struck.

"Yeah?"

Then she pulled me into a bone crushing hug that I gave back. I felt something wet on my shirt. She smelled so delicious...like strawberries and freesias.

" I'm sorry. That was the most moving performance and to finally meet you is umm... really amazing." She is so cute. So innocent.

The angel was crying over my performance that was a year ago? She wanted to meet me too even though she didn't know me at the time?

"It's really amazing to meet you too Bella."

"It is now safe to move around the cabin. You may take offyou're seat belt due to the light off." The flight attendant said sounding like a robot.

"We took off?" I asked

'"I didn't notice either" She said while giggling.

"Hey Bella. I have to sit next to a fashion blind girl who can't tell the differnce between Prada and Armani! Some people in this world are so screwed up!"

"One way I to tell the difference between to the 2 is that Prada doesn't make heels higher than 6'', Armani has made heels 8". Also Armani is specialized in men so all the clothes for women are more tomboy I guess you could say while the clothes from Prada are more couture and the mens clothes from Prada are more femine." I said

Bella looked at me like I spoke pig latin and Alice was ready to jump me.

"You...speak...Prada?" Alice asked

"That's what happens when you have a fashion obsessed mother." I said. I was such a mama's boy growing up.

"What brand is your shirt?" Alice asked.

"If I not correct it's Lacoste." I said. I'm wearing the latest fashion.

"Then where's the alligator?"Alice asked with a smirk trying to clearly prove me wrong.

"I have the shirt from the latest summer fashion show and the new thing is to put the trademark symbol on the sleeve." I said.

I gestered to my sleeve.

"But but but... the Lacoste summer fashion never releases their clothes till August!" Alice said clearly confused.

"Let's just say I have connections." I said.

"If you'll excuse me." Alice said then whispering in Bella's ear. Then I heard "can I sit next to him?" "fine, but can I atleast talk to him?".

Bella's started giggling again then Alice stood straight once again.

"Are you gay?" She asked totally serious.

Bella bursted out into harder giggles.

"No!" Why would she think that?

"Are you bisexual?" Alice asked again.

"No! I like women!" It was a fact.

"Sorry sorry!No men would ever know half the stuff you just said." Alice said.

"But that doesn't make me gay or bisexual!" I screamed. I couple people turned around to look.

"Excuse me m'am. Would you please return back to you seat?" The flight attendant asked kindly.

"The light isn't on so I can walk around." Alice said firmly.

"I understand that ,but many people have complained so I request that you take seat." The flight attendant said firmly rather than kindly now.

" What if I don't take up your request?" Alice is so stubborn.

"Alice! Just go away!" Bella screamed. Almost everyone on the flight turned their heads.

"Fine. I'll go ,but expect me to question redhead at baggage claim." With that said she stomped of in her heels.

"I'm so sorry about that Edward! Alice has a very very strong passion towards fashion. That's kinda why she's coming to Italy with me." Bella said.

"Fashion week?" I asked. I have been to it a couple times because of Esme ,but I found it boring.

"How did you know?" She asked shocked.

"Next week is one of the most important week in fashion and since Alice is obsessed it was an easy guess." I said

Is Bella going for Fashion Week too?

"Are you also going for Fashion Week?" I asked

" Never. I'll actually be competing in an art competition." What are the odds of that?

"So your an artist?" I asked.

"I love art, but I don't see it supporting me for a career. More of a hobby I guess." She said with an uneasy smile.

"I know how you feel about the whole" hobbies aren't a career" kind of thing. Good Luck at your competition!" I said attempting to sound cheerful.

" Thanks. Why are you going to Milan?" She asked.

"I'm in the same situation as you. I'm competing in the Ammature Pianist Competition."

"Wow. Good Luck with that." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said.

I'm going to need your luck to win.

**I hope you liked it! Review!! Please?**


	3. Diet Coke With Vodka

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...happy?_

EPOV- Diet Coke With Vodka

"Excuse me sir? What would you like to drink?" The flight attendant asked in a deep voice waking me up from my nap. Bella's head shot up from my shoulders from her nap also.

"What do you have?" I asked. I have had 3 cup of coffee already.

"We have Coke, Diet Coke, Sprite, Diet Sprite, Fanta, Orange Juice, Apple Juice, Virgin Mary, Cranberry Juice, Coffee, Alchohol and I think we have some new drinks in the storage if you would like to come with me to take a look?" She asked with a devious smile.

I noticed Bella glare at her with narrow eyes and her arms folded up to her chest. Was she jealous?

"I think I'll just have some coffee with cream and sugar." I said. There was no way in her I would crawl in the storage with her, maybe with Bella, but not her.

"Would you like pretzels with that? Anything?" The desperate flight attendant asked again with a deeper voice. Did she need some cough drops?

"Sure." I said and started to sip on my coffee and opened the pretzels she gave me.

"And what would you like to drink ma'am?" she started to talk to Bella ,but his time her voice seemed better and normal.

"Could I have Diet Coke with Vodka?" Bella asked. Right when she said Vodka I spit the coffee from my mouth. By accident letting the coffee go in some kids hair a seat above me.

"Ew! Mommy, my hair is all wet." The little girl screamed right infront of me to her mom. The mom shot me an evil glare then started cleaning the little girl's hair.

"Ma'am, do you realised that the Vodka cost money? $15 without tax?" The flight attendant asked.

My eyes bugged out while listening to their conversation and trying to clean up the coffee I spit out.

"I do realise that. The girl in seat 24A said that she would be paying." Bella said with confidence.

What happened to my innocent Bella? Why would she have Vodka in the morning anyways? It was only 10.

"Alright. Would you like any pretzels with that?" The flight attendant asked while mixing the drink together.

"Yes." Bella said. The flight attendant gave Bella the drink with her pretzels. While pushing the cart away she smiled and waved at me.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I wasn't the one drink Vodka at 10 in the morning!

"You spit out your coffee then started to cough. I have some cough drops in my bag if you want some?" Bella is so cute.

"Why would you think that? I am perfectly fine. I was just shock by your order." I said as cool as I possibly could so she wouldn't get offended.

"Alice actually force this on me to loosen up." Bella said while looking down at her seat belt and blushing.

"I don't know why I wouldn't think Alice would have anything to do with this." I said.

"Hey Bella! How's your iced beverage?" Alice asked giggling while standing in the walkway aisle again.

"Pretty good. I don't think the flight attendant shaked it enough even though she was flirting with Edward enough." Bella said through her teeth.

She looked so sexy jealous.

"Is that so Edward?" Alice asked obviously curious.

"I didn't notice." I lied.

"Oh sure you didn't. Edward! She was practicely ready to jump on you." Bella said. I could tell Alice was taking this all in.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked poking Bella with a smile.

"No, I just...she...um...she's a slut! Did you see how much make-up she was wearing? Did you even notice when she was bending low just so you could snatch at look at her artifical boobs?" Bella said sounding really angry... so sexy.

"I didn't notice any of that. Sorry." I said while drinking my coffee.

"I knew it! You are so gay! I told you Bella." Alice said in a perky voice jumping up and down.

"Alice! I'm not gay! I date women!" I said ready to shank her.

"Yes you are!" Alice said alittle more calmer.

"Stop that! I'm not gay!" I screamed. This time I stood up and every head was turned on the plane looking at me. The little girl infront of me seemed confused.

"Mommy, what does gay mean?" She asked with her brows pulled together.

"It means happy sweetie." The mother said not even bothering to look at me now. She was pissed as hell.

I sat down and gave Alice the most evilest stares.

"Excuse me ma'am. Would you please return back to your seat. " The same flight attendant said that flirted with me.

"Back off bitch or should I say flirt?" Alice has crossed the line.

"Ma'am if you don't sit down-" The fligth attendant got cut off.

"What will you do call my mommy?" Alice said. Me and Bella were watching the entertainment right infront of us.

"I was going to call the pilot actually." The flight attendant said while trying to keep her voice composed.

"Fine." Alice walked off and took her seat.

"Mommy, what does bitch mean?" The little girl asked.

"Nothing! Just don't say the word again. Okay sweetheart?" The mother said then turned to me and Bella.

"If you two don't stop I will file a complaint." She said furious.

"We are very sorry. Our friend can get out of hand." Bella said sincerely.

"Just stop okay. The flight has been horrible and I'm just not in the mood for this." The mother said digusted.

"We are very sorry." I said this time. The mother turned around and started to read her magazine again.

"Alice is not allowed here again." I said. It was more of a statement.

"No more Alice for the rest of this flight." Bella agree whole hearted.

**I know there's not much action in this chapter but, REVIEW!!**


	4. Only 5 Hours into a 12 Hour Flight

**Hi, so some readers were like " why did u names ur chapter like that?" because maybe if the restroom was smaller skank Tanya wouldn't have fit. Yup, here the next chapter.**

BPOV- Only 5 Hours in a 12 Hour Flight

" Do you know what movie they're going to play on the big screen?" Edward asked smiling with only one headphone in his ear.

"No, but I think it's a family friendly movie." I said. Of course a plane wouldn't allow a rated R movie on a flight.

"Passengers, as we approach the 2nd half of the flight we will be displaying a movie on the over-head and screens on top of the tray. Thank you." The recorded voice chanted over us.

"They still don't tell us the movie " I said glancing over a Edward. He was now listening to Childhood by Yann Tiersen. Beautiful song.

All of a sudden the movie started to play. The movie started with opening credits with flashs of a high school from the colors of red and white with wildcats written all over the high school

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward said to himself.

"What?" I said wondering what movie we were forced to watch.

"High...School...Musical...3. " Edward said very slowing trying to ignore the peppy music starting to play.

"The movie isn't half bad... trust me." I said now rubbing his shoulders to make him feel alittle bit better. His shoulder blades were defined even with his white dress shirt on , they were so perfectly strong. I never wanted to stopping rubbing them ,but I had to since I was getting all touchy touchy,but before I got to take my hands off his shoulders Alice came standing in the row as usual leaning on my chair with an eyebrow up staring at me. At once I dropped my hands.

"Isn't Zac Efron a spicy sex bomb with the sexiest bun buns?" Alice asked Edward specifically looking into his eyes.

"No, you have issues Alice. I'm not gay." Edward said now focusing on the movie. We were at the part of the movie when they were winning the basketball game at the beginning.

"Yes you are and I can prove it." Alice said now with her hands on her hips.

"Try." Edward said in a daring way...so sexy.

"So...what do you think of Vanessa Anne Hughens?" Alice said now looking at the movie. They were at some party at a house then Zac and Vanessa were in some tree house.

"Vanessa is very attractive ,but I prefer brunettes." Edward said looking at me with is signature crooked smile. I literally couldn't move at all until Alice slapped my thigh.

"Jesus Christ Alice! What was that for?" I said rubbing my hit thigh.

"You distracted Edward." Alice said. Then she whispered _"You distracted Edward!"_ looking at the floor. Alice walked back to her seat without saying goodbye or a word.

Not very Aliceish.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked with his hand over mine on the arm rest. His hand was so soft and warm so I didn't flinch or move.

"I have no idea, I was expecting her to savatage you this time for your sexuality." I said now feeling my eyes closing and yawning. I heard little mutters from Edward then everything was quite.


	5. When She Naps

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga_

EPOV- When She Naps

"Sweet dreams." I said to Bella as I saw her eyes closed and her head gracefully fall on my shoulders.

Bella has taken atleast 4 naps on this flight already and now she's asleep again. Atleast she doesn't have to watch High School Musical 3. The blonde chick in that movie is delusional for wanting to hook up with Troy when he's dating Gabriella. What is up with Disney movies now a days? What happened to the innocent cartoon movies with the furry forest creatures? Alot has happened ever since I was a kid...who cares.

"212 on the 13th floor?" Bella said. She's awake already?

"Bella?" I said quietly. She seems to still be asleep.

She sleep talks? This is the first nap that she started talking...interesting.

"What a quinky dink?" Bella said now with a visible smile. What is she dreaming about?

"Stalker." Bella muttered...okay?

And I thought the dream when I came to school in my underwear was weird...Bella's dream's are weirder. Bella now placed her hand on my thigh probably still unconscious making me feel uncomfortable. Her hand stayed on my thigh for a good hour till she woke up.

"Hey Edward." Bella said rubbing her eye and straighting out her hair.

"Hey Bella, would you mind telling me what your dream was about?" I asked making sure that I used a polite term.

"How did you know that I had a dream?" Bella asked me confused with her brows pulled together.

"You talk in your sleep." I said now not making any eye contact because I knew it would embarrass her.

"Oh no." Bella said with her face becoming as red as rose. She was definitely as beautiful as a rose.

"You said nothing embarrassing at all ,but extremely weird and you said awkward things so...could you tell me the dream?" I asked now holding her hand.

"Fine. Me and Alice just got to our hotel in Milan and as we were going to our room you were opening up your room which happened to be right next to ours." Bella said actually making eye contact this time. All Bella's words that she muttered seemed to fit her dream perfectly. What hotel was she staying at?

"What hotel are you staying at in Milan?" I asked.

"Um, I think it's called Le Méridien Gallia." Bella said with perfect accents and pronunciation.

"Well, that is a quinkey dink. I'm staying there too. I guess your dream was right." I said now looking out the window. We were probably flying over Portugal right now.

"So is Jasper staying at our hotel too?" Alice asked coming from no where. I decided not to get anger and just answer the question.

"Yeah, were sharing a room." I said trying to hide my anger. Why can't she just leave us alone?

"So Eddiekins? How did you like the movie?" Alice said.

"It was so good I'll probably buy it on DVD." I said with a clear voice of sarcasum. Bella giggled beside me while the next movie started to play. It was some Italian romance movie.

I started to rest my head and close my eyes until Bella spoke" Aren't you going to watch?"

"Nope, I don't speak Italian and there are no subtitles." I said looking at Bella.

"I could translate it for you." Bella said with a warming smile.

"You speak Italian?" I asked. This women amazes me more and more every minute.

"I'm fluent. My mom is Italian." Bella said. It made sense.

"When I first met you I thought that you were." I said.

"Well, I guess you were right about me." Bella said. I'm never right about you, you're full of surprises.

**The hotel photos are on my profile and REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	6. Burberry

APOV- Burberry

I was really getting sick of this fashion dead girl who happens to sit next to me. If you can't tell the difference between Armani and Prada... let's just say you have major issues.

Lucky Bella.

She gets to sit next to a male version of me when it comes to fashion. I doubt it takes him 3 hours to get ready each morning ,but whatever. Edward has good taste. He's really cool not to mention his sexy friend Jasper. Yummy. I should go bother the blossoming couple again. AKA Bella and Edward. They are so cute together! I really need to set something up before this plane ends...I forgot! We're staying at the same hotel!

"So Edward...what shoes are you wearing?" I asked him still walking through the plane aisle now having a clear view of his chic shoes. Eddiekins has taste. Those are totally Armani Exchange! I know it! You can tell by the obvious leather. What I like the most about Eddiekins fashion choice is that you can tell he shops himself rather than a girlfriend or mom picking out his clothes for him...very manly. I hope his sexy friend is like that too.

"Black ones." Edward answered. Men are so stupid sometimes! Love struck Bella can't stop laughing because Edward decided to play smart-ass with me. He doesn't know who he's messing with.

"No retard. What designer?" I asked. I was waiting for him to say Armani Exchange ,but something else came out.

"Dior." Edward said with bored eyes. What the hell? Am I losing my fashion vibe? Chistian Dior? I own atleast 12 pairs of shoes from that designer. Once again, nice taste Eddiekins. I'm impressed ,yet devastated with myself...how could I be wrong? Am i losing my sanity? What have I done wrong God?

"Alice? You okay?" Bella asked noticing that I spaced out.

"NO! THOSE ARE ARMANI EXCHANGE! GIVE ME THE FREAK'N SHOE!" I screamed. Alice Brandon is never wrong when it comes to fashion. Never. It's like saying 2+2=5. It just never happens! Atleast when I'm around. What injustice!!

Edward stiffened at me screaming and handed me the shoe quickly before I could jump at him. Shit. The label inside the shoes said Dior size 12. Damn. He has big feet too.

"Satisfied?" Edward asked clearly annoyed.

"Would you like me to tell you what brand my jeans are too?" Edward said sarcastically. Actually I totally would like to know.

"Duh!" I said.

"True Religion." Edward said after he took a sneak peek at his label.

"Nice." I said. I truly am impressed now.

"So Eddiekins...who's your fashion icon?" I asked using his new nickname to bother him.

"No one really, I just happen to have my own style I guess." Edward said blushing. Bella noticed and put her hand on his. They are perfect for each other.

"And what would that style happen to be?" I asked. I want to know! I saw Edward start to think with his hand under his chin then looked at me with his bright green eyes. No wonder Bella won't stop staring!

"I would say casual with a mix of sophistication. I dress age appropriate as you could say." Edward said with a confident tone. He has the same mind set has Belly Bells. Coolio.

"Favorite designer?" I asked. Now this was the true test. Each designer in the fashion has a unique and different style. Like for instance Chanel is classic... vintage. Calvin Klein is mature yet, plain. Dolce and Gabbana is fresh and young. One of my personal favorites. I waited for his answer desperately. I need to know this! It's key!

"Burberry." Edward said still ocuppied in his magazine. The designer wasn't a shocker, his style matched Burberry's perfectly. Sophisticated ,but still young with a hint of attractive manly vogue.

Bella and Edward were sharing the magazine making little comments and giggling. Edward's eyes flipped back and forth between Bells eyes and the picture she was laughing at currently. Then the little girl that sat infront of Edward stood on her seat facing him. The mom was clearly asleep snoring with her head on the window.

" Your hair is funny." The little girl said now laughing, she was adorable. Probably around the age of 5.

"Thank you? I'm sorry for spitting in you hair earlier." Edward said with a over dramatic frown.

"It's okay. Mommy clean it up." She was so precious. I could help ,but to watch Edward and the little girl talk.

"I like your hair alot. I don't like my hair. " The little girl said to Bella.

"Really? I love your hair. Mine is boring." Bella said holding hands with cutie pie.

"What's your name?" Bella asked softly. It was 3 in the afternoon. We still have 3 more hours on this flight. Man! This flight went by so fast!

"Belinda." The little girl said adorably. Her name was too big of a word for her to pronounce.

"My name is Bella and his is Edward." Bella said pointly to Edward when she said his name. Edward started to talk to Belinda quietly learning some Italian also. Belinda lives in Milan with her parents. I started to walk back to my seat knowing that there was no point for me to be there.

I just need to figure out a plan to get them closer together.

**I hope you guys like it. For all you fashion failures, this was a learning lesson to use in the near future, just kidding. REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!**


	7. Talent

BPOV- The Drawing

Edward finally took a nap on this flight for once, considering that I took atleast half a dozen. Edward looked so peacefully sleep... so beautiful. I observed his features, face structure and eyes carefully even if they were closed. I decided to capture the moment so I took out my sketch book and pencil from my backpack and started to draw him. I wasn't obsessed ,but he is beautiful I just had to draw him. I have wanted to ever since I saw him wait in line at the airport.

He was my David and I was his Michaelangelo.

"Attention Passengers. We have 3 hours remaining on this flight. We are now passing over Portugal at this time also, feel free to look out the window." Tanya's bored voice echoed over the intercom. Edward flinched alittle at the announcement then loosened his toned muscles visible through his white dress shirt. I started to draw his face structure first making sure of adding a ridged jaw bone and high cheek bones. Then drawing the shape of his eyes only, I would draw the strong emotions in his eyes later, probably the final touch of the drawing. I finished drawing his nose, full lips and hair half an hour later, then drew his eyes bright, yet focused almost like he was focusing on something. In my picture Edward his looking down at something with concentration and admiration. Edward looked undeniably gorgeous napping next to me and in my portrait. _This picture needs something else._ I said to myself.

_Color_

I started to shade the his face with my pale colored pencil, then moved to his pink lips with a soft texture like they really seemed. Then colored his hair red then going over the red added brown to make it seem copper then shade for a gloss shine that his hair truly portrayed.

His eyes would be the hardest and complicating of this whole portrait. I had to be perfect and percise to capture his perfection of his emerald orbs.

_Wow_

"Wow!" Someone said almost sounding like a yawn. I turn my head from where the sound was coming from and found Edward looking at my picture with a goof grin and sparkles in his eyes. Who knew they could sparkle more than they already do?

"It feel like I'm looking into a mirror." Edward said still focused on the picture.

"I was bored" I said not knowing what else to say.

"You better win that competition. This incredible Bella! Your better than Monet! Look at that shading and the expressions in my eyes are just mind-blowing!" He said out of breathe with his hands on top of his head like he just ran a mile.

"Thanks." I said.

"No really! This is just amazing! True talent Bella!" Edward said.

"Calm down Edward, it's just a portrait." I said with no emotions.

"So are you going to use this as your last piece of art work?" Alice asked. Where does she come from?

I didn't answer fast enough " Don't you need 2 right? I thought you only had 1?" Alice said with concern. I love Alice.

"Your right Alice. I need 2 pieces of artwork." I answered.

"Bella is really talented isn't she Edward?" Alice asked with a convincing tone.

"Extremely." Edward said with a flashy smile of his pearly whites.

**Hey! This chapter is shorter and if you have a facebook the drawing of Edward is there but no color. If your a fan of Edward Cullen on Facebook the you can see the picture. If your not a facebooker like myself then...use my imagery. REVIEW!!!**


	8. Gay Stalker

EPOV- Gay Stalker

"Hey man, where are you?" Jasper asked through the phone.

"On my flight?" I said confused...shouldn't he?

"Seriously? Our just landed like 10 minutes ago. I was looking for you in the airport ,but now I give up." Jasper said ending with a yawn. He is the laziest guy I know.

"Damn, we still have a good 2 hours left. How long was your flight?" I asked. He left after me.

"Um, I would say 7 hours at the max. They played High School Musical 3 on us. Torture man, pure torture." Jasper said with a distaste from the movie with a hint of his accent. That's not fair! Our flight had to be 12 hours while Jasper's was only 7! And he left after me! Atleast I'm with Bella.

"They did that with us too. Did you have a horny flight attendant on yours by any chance?" I said quitely trying not to bother Bella while reading her book.

"Naw. I got an old lady that wouldn't keep her hands to herself. Her hands were so shriveled too. Like she was in the shower too long." Jasper said laughing.

"I have perfection sitting next to me." I said not realizing that I got into a lovey-dovey voice.

"I'll hang up since you got mushy with me. Meet me at the hotel when you land?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Later." I murmured too pre-occupied with staring at Bella. The over head light was beaming on her like an angel while her hair gently flowed to her shoulders ,but not on her face to distract her from reading. She was beautiful with wide chocolate eyes and porcelain skin. Without even realizing I stroked her cheek with the back of my hands. Her wide eyes looked at me in surprised ,but calm as confused as I was.

"You um...had an eyelash on your cheek?" I said trying to recover for my mistake while she was staring at me confused in a calm way.

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't have been able to get it off myself." Bella said now looking at her lap with crimson cheeks.

"So, whatcha reading?" I wanted to switch awkward conversations to deep conversations like earlier on the flight.

"Emma." Bella said holding up the book.

"Jane Austen?" I asked. Esme made me read it to have an influence of what a real gentleman really is.

"Yeah, it's my first time reading it. It's pretty good so far, but I still like Pride and Prejudice the best." Bella said much more confident now.

"My favorite from her is Sense and Sensibility." I said. Her eyebrow perch up with an impressed expression.

"My favorite book is The Very hunger Caterpillar. He gets so big at the end then is a pretty butterfly." Belinda said with her hands in a shape of a butterfly. She was really cute for a 6 year old. At that age they're all usually whiny or just annoying.

"Belinda! Sit down!" Her mom screamed when she figured out Belinda was standing on her chair to talk to us. Belinda's face looked sad with an adorable pouted lip and arched eyebrows. Me and Bella waved so she would feel alittle better as she sank into her seat to satisfy her mom.

"Passengers, as we enter the last couple hours of our flight we'll be playing another movie on the over head screens above every seat." Tanya's voice echoed over the intercom. You could just tell it was her nasal voice. Right when Tanya finished the announcement I heard "bitch" from Bella. I couldn't help ,but to laugh at her immaturity.

"Calm down Bella." I heard Alice.

"Hey." I said quietly not trying to reveal my bitterness in the simple word, but enough to sound... nice.

"Ditto. Bells? Did you hear what movie they're playing?" Alice asked completely ignoring me.

"Uh, no." Bella said alittle annoyed. Alice won't leave us alone, it's really irksome of her to interfere in every conversation Bella and I attempt to finish without interruptions. Wow, I just sounded really proper for a second, I smiled to myself for that.

"Why are you smiling at yourself?" Alice asked with an iced voice.

"Because I can. It's a free country." I said showing no emotions.

"Actually, Italy isn't a free country." Alice said with a clear case of sour grapes and I knew exactly why.

"You shouldn't take out your anger on me just because I went to more fashion shows than you." I said trying to get the point across since Alice is such a stubborn person.

"I HAVE BEEN TO EVERY FASHION DESIGNERS FASHION SHOW EXCEPT FOR GUCCI SO I WOULD BACKOFF GAY WAD!" Alice said with her eyes burning with anger...frightening.

"That really sucks because I went to that fashion show atleast 3 times front row in Tokyo." I said with a casual tone which I knew would annoy her.

"JERK!" Alice screamed.

"MIDGET!" I screamed just like Alice.

"AHHHH! I WOULD HATE YOU IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU FASHION SENSE!!!!" Alice screamed in my face then stomping back to her seat then picking Vogue magazine after sitting down. Alice noticed me watching her then poke out her tongue to me... real mature.

"GAY STALKER" Alice screamed from her seat. As she said that all eyes were on me of the plane. In sunk to my seat before Alice cold blurt something else out. Beside me Bella was laughing barely able to control one point her laughing turned into snorts.

Wow...

"Will talk to no one and just watch the movie before I make a fool of myself again." I said to Bella while putting on my headphones to hear the movie. If my iPod wasn't dead I would be listening to it. I doubt Bella heard me since she was so busy laughing her head off. It was that funny? With my luck some cheer movie came on with the girl that is dating that Heroes guy. Way to be up with t.v Edward. Bella still hasn't stopped laughing.

I decided to watch the movie like I said I would and endured the pain for feeling publicly humiliated.

**Hi! Please don't hurt me! I just had the worst writer's block ever! I was fresh out of ideas so I decided to wite about Alice and Edward's relationship which I find...interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE????PLEASE???? REVIEW????**


	9. Bow Chicka Wow Wow

BPOV- Bow Chicka Wow Wow

"Bella?" Edward asked next to me with puppy eyes and an over exaggerated pout.

"Yes?" I asked wondering what he wanted have to put on a face.

"Can I listen to your iPod? Mine is dead and there is no way in hell that I will watch one more minute of Bring It On 2." Edward said quickly emphasizing the movie title.

Don't look into his eyes whatever you do don't look into his eye. Crap. Way to listen to yourself Bella.

I couldn't snap out of Edward's emeralds till Edward spoke again "So can I borrow your iPod?"

"Uh...umm...sure." I stuttered trying to recover from making a fool of myself.

"SHIT!" Edward blurted.

That's just great. Only I would spill my Diet Coke with Vodka on Edward's white shirt that probably cost more than what I'm wearing all together while grabbing my iPod inside my bag, but under the seat.

Only me.

_"_Crap, I am SO sorry Edward. I was... maybe... Alice has a bleach pen." I said in a rush ,yet couldn't move. I was too busy watching Edward.

His facial expression.

His wet shirt sticking to his skin underneath his shirt revealing goodness. Thank you God.

His hair shining with the airplane lighting.

His eyes. The greenest color I have ever encountered. My new favorite color.

"Your shirt is wet," I blurted, hoping he wouldn't read too much into my staring. I felt so stupid for mindlessly stating the obvious.

"What are you going to do about it?" he said, not breaking my gaze with a playful tone smiling.

Rip it off you.

"Get some tissue to dry it off then get the bleach pen from Alice so I won't have to feel guilty for ruining your "designer" shirt." I said with a smiling and putting air quotes on "designer".

"I heard my name from a distance. Probably bad." Alice said not minding her own business ,but does have a good sense of timing.

"I just got Edward's shirt screwed and-" I was saying ,the Alice cut me off.

"OMG! YOU DIDN'T NOT JUST RUIN HIS NEW FALL EDITION OF THE LACOSTE CASUAL WEAR!" Alice said dramatically throwing her hands in the air with her face is shock.

"She did. Deal with it. Can I borrow your bleach pen now?" Edward asked in a hussle.

"No way! I'm cleaning your shirt for you! TAKE IT OFF NOW!" Alice screamed... psycho. Edward eyes turned wide with a horrified look.

Hell, my eyes turned wide too ,but internally I was jumping for joy.

"What? Do you have flab or something? Take it off. I need to clean the stain before it'd forever ruined." Alice said casually attempting to hide a smile.

Edward slowly took off his shirt revealing his abs with unbuttoning his buttons, perfectly sculpt arms and chest. He wasn't weight lifter muscle ,but definitely toned. It felt like I was watching a strip tease in slow motion.

I clutched the armrest for support.

Gulp.

I tried not to stare at his muscly arms instead I gave an evil glare to Alice who gave me a sneaky smile that she tried to hide earlier.

"Happy now?" Edward spoke to Alice with sarcasum.

"Extremely. This will take awhile. Bye." Alice said then rushed off to her seat. I tried so hard not to think about Edward sitting right next to me...shirtless

Bow Chicka Wow Wow. That's was completely necessary to describe the moment.

"Do you still want to listen to my iPod?" I asked clearly relieving the tension in the air. I notice Edward relax his muscules rather then all tight... which was nice.

"Yes please." Edward said with a heavy laugh.

**Hey! I know this is short ,but I technically gave you 2 chapters in one day so be grateful and I'm expecting more reviews or else I'll hold off my next chapter which is actually already written ready to be read. Shocking isn't it? REVIEW! **


	10. Now What?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga_

EPOV- Now What?

"This flight is way too long! How much longer do we have? Not that sitting next to you is the problem ,but sitting is the problem." I said prattling over my own words. Bella pouted her lips alittle probably not even aware of what effect it has on me. Big one. Her lips were so full and such a deep pink it almost looked fake.

"I told you, this is what happens when you have 6 coffees in 7 hours! Now you starting to hyperventilate." Bella said then Tanya came in the picture somehow standing over me and Bella in the aisle. It's a good thing I got my now clean shirt back from Alice or else Tanya would have been talking to my non-existent face on my chest.

"The pilot will be taking a gas break to fill up the tank so you cold just walk around the Tokyo International Airport for air." Tanya said sweetly. Tokyo? I tried my best to be calm and relaxed considering that we are on a totally opposite route of where we are suppose to be?

"How did we end up in Tokyo?" I said, Bella's eyes look as bewildered as me.

"Our pilot accidentally took signals from another plane that crossed paths with us within the first hour." Tanya said sounding professional.

"How much longer with it take to get to Milan than the original route?" Bella asked frantically.

"Um, maybe another 10 hours." Tanya said smiling and walking back to the attendants cabin.

"Passengers, we will be taking a gas break at the Tokyo International Airport which was not a part of our original plan. Within that 30 minute break you may be released from this plane to go to the airport to get any of you business accomplished and return on the plane by the remaining time. Thank you. We will start landing in 30 seconds. Roger?" The pilot finished. I looked over to Bella taking a backpack from below the seat and putting on her back.

"Desperate are we?" I said feeling the plane diving lower and lower to land.

"Just getting ready, I think I'll buy some chocolate at the Duty- Free shops." Bella said.

"Whatcha got in the backpack?" I asked

"My wallet, passport, ticket, food and all that junk just in case we need to verify that we're on this flight." Bella said in a smile.

"Clever. I'll follow the lead, except jam it all in my pocket." I said causing Bella to giggle.

"Passengers, you may exit the plane if you would like. Enjoy your break." A robotic voice shot over the speakers.

"I'll go check if Alice wants to come." Bella said walking through the small crowd of people going the opposite way. Then Bella started walking back.

"Alice isn't in?" I asked. Please say no.

"Nope, she's fast asleep." Bella said walking with me through the plane and inside the airport.

"Damn. This place is like a mall. Too bad Alice isn't here for this." I said astonished by my surroundings. The airport shouldn't even be an airport. Everything was either glass or silver medal with bright lights everywhere. There were even English signs with 3 levels in a modern architecture of a very very very tall ceiling. So cool.

"I'm taking pictures!" Bella said snapping away with her digital camera and pulling me into one of them.

"Let's walk around." Bella said pulling my hand toward the Duty- Free store. When I was younger I never knew what that meant till I asked my dad and he said it's a store that doesn't tax, so that would explain Bella getting 12 different chocolate boxes and 3 designer perfumes trying to cradle them in her arms. I decided to watch from a distance till she was walking towards me with something behind her back try to hide.

"What did you get?" I asked curiously.

"Something for you!" She said handing me a cologne box of Burberry!

"Really?" I said acting like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, I remember your conversation with Alice when you were talking about favorite designers and yours was Burberry. So, there." Bella said giggling. She was so thoughtful ,I pulled her into a tight hug that I have been wanting to do for a while. That probably cost her about $80.

"Yes!" Bella said excitingly throwing her hands above her head like she's trying to reach the sky then pulling them back down.

"What?" I asked.

"I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY CONEECHHEWA IN JAPAN TO JAPANESE PEOPLE! AND NOW I CAN!" Bella said ouncing up and down sounding so high.

Wow, talk about bipolar disorder.

"Coneechhewa!"

"Coneechhewa!"

"Coneechhewa!"

Bella said to random people across the airport also bowing with her hands together.

"Bella? Let's get some dinner. Okay?" I said quietly since people started to look at us like we were crazy.

"That's a great idea." Bella said.

We walked to the food court ordering dinner and sitting down near a window to see the skylight of Tokyo, Japan. Who rather to spend it with than Bella.

"You know Edward I think this has been the funniest time I've had in a while. Thank you!" Bella said blushing and putting her hand on top of mine on the table. I smiled and looked out the huge glass wall to see a Volturi Airlines planes fly up in the air. The airlines we were taking. I check my watch to see if it's been 30 minutes and it has.

"SHIT!" I screamed. Great. We just missed our flight and we're stuck in Tokyo. I don't even speak Japanese. I doubt Bella does.

"What?" Bella asked.

"We... just missed our flight to Milan. We're stuck in Tokyo." I said quietly. I felt Bella's eyes on me regreting us leaving the plane. Getting carried away in the airport.

Now what?

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, it was really fun to write. I have the pictures of the airport on my profile so check that out and update!**

**Love,**

**Puja 3**


	11. Lost Description

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga_

APOV

I woke up to the pilots annoying voice almost making my ears bleed from the overhead. He must not be very attractive according to his voice. I wonder what Edward and Bella is doing! I quickly got up and rushed over to their seat to find nothing. Not even their carry on baggage was there. They must be in the restroom getting their boogie on. Bella is such a sly fox to seduce poor little practically gay Edward. Why are all the good looking men gay? What a waste! I hope Jasper isn't. I ran to the restroom thrilled that Bella finally cracked out of her shell, but all the restroom stalls were empty by the little green and red flash indicating whether it was occupied. Obviously red showing it was full, green empty. All of them were green!

Awkward.

Where are they? I went in each aisle of all 78 rows to see if they changed there seats.

Nada.

I marched over to bitch Tanya to figure out if she had anything to do with Bella and her future husband disappearing. I knew she had something to do with this one way. When I saw Tanya in the attendants cabin on the phone I hung it up for her even if she wasn't done with her conversation, I didn't care then gave her a straight face to let her know that I do not want to be messed with especially in this kind of situation.

"You didn't just-" Tanya got cut off while she had a shocked face on.

"Actually I did. Deal. Now get this straight and clear Tanya. WHERE. IS. BELLA. AND. EDWARD?" I said screaming with my hands in fists. I was SO ready to bitch slap her.

"That's exactly what I was discussing on the phone before you rudely hung up the phone!" Tanya said just as angry as I am. I guess that was a bad move on me ,but she totally deserves that.

"And? What were they saying before I rudely interrupted?" I asked kindly this time. I needed something. My best friend is missing along with her destined husband.

"They are stuck at the Tokyo International Airport until another plane of Volturi Airlines is heading towards Milan like us, which might take until 2 days at the most." Tanya said quickly.

"Oh. I guess theres nothing I can really do ,but call Bella to see if shes okay." I said talking to myself more than really talking to Tanya.

"Yup." Tanya said almost happy walking away like the bitch she is.

BPOV

Edward and I have been walking around the airport for about 3 hours now completely lifeless. When we first realised that we missed our flight we rushed from the food court to our gate to find our plane gone. Edward talked to the woman that was at our gate when our flight left and gave us all the information of when the next one will be. Edward and I decided to just stick together and stay in the airport rather than wasting money on a hotel for 2 days, not to mention the airport was huge.

Huge was an understatement. This place has 3 stories and one of them was dedicated to the food court, there was atleast 20 different restaurants too.

"So what would you like to eat?" Edward asked me as we were looking around the food court for dinner. I think this will be my first decent meal since I left New York.

"Either that sushi hut or pizza palace."

"No sushi, we just had sushi for lunch and there are sushi hut all over this airport." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Well, duh Edward. This Japan, they're suppose to eat their cultural food like America eats hamburgers no stop."

"A hamburger sounds really good right now." Edward said throwing back is head.

"My point given. Pizza it is." I said grabbing and paying for the food while Edward was trying to find our table. I saw him from the corner of my eye while paying for the food then walking towards something big and black. About 10 seconds later without giving too much thought of what Edward was doing I hear a gentle piano piece just beginning. I turned around looking straight to see Edward sitting on a piano bench. His back relaxed ,but still firm. Probably something he learned at Julliard. I know this is really random, but when you think about it, Edward and I never noticed the piano here before! I placed our pizza on a table close to the piano and stood behind Edward watching his hands glide across the piano in a matter of seconds. The soft and gentle piece quickly turned into a dramatic tone. Edward made the piano look so easy even though the piece sounded so complicated, even through his emotions, body language, movement and pace was... indescribable. Edward's emotion into the piece was incredible. His shoulders moved gracefully if he wanted a deeper sound, his eyes closed when finding a light mood and his face look as handsome as always.

"Bella?" Edward said turned from the piano and looking at me with a smirk. He caught me gapping at him, I didn't notice the piece was over.

"Uh, yeah?" I said trying to recover, but he saw right through me.

"Would you mind sitting next to me on the bench. I would like you to hear this song." Edward said patting on the bench a spot for me.

Of course, me being myself I watched Edward rather than his playing. He positioned his hands very promptly on the piano, took and deep breath closing his eyes then playing the prettiest sound I have ever heard a piano created. Edward Cullen beats Franz Liszt to me any day for looks and piano playing.

I closed my eyes to capture the true meaning of Edward's song that he wanted me to hear. I know I say this alot ,but there are literally no words, expressions or signs to describe Edward playing.

Pure beauty.

Edward finish looked directly at me with his emerald eyes.

"I wrote this piece on the plane. You inspired it." Edward said simply. I must have looked retarded because I certainly felt it at the moment. I was so speechless.

"Edward, I'm so speechless. That was dazzling." I said genuinely.

"I'm glad. I think I'll call it Bella's Lullabuy." Edward said with his crooked smile.

I was on cloud 9 from that moment.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey! I decided to give you guys 2 POV's this time for the heck of it. Edward's piano pieces will be on my profile and that's it.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**8 more and I have a 100 reviews so come on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Front Row to Every Show

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga_

**Hey! The moment is finally here ALICE MEETS JASPER! In the reviews you guys kept on asking about it so I though about it and came up with something. Enjoy and thank you so much for reviewing last time. I'm over a 100 reviews thanks to you guys. Love you. I have a special shout out to E-J99 and edwardsgirl87 for trying to give me more than 100 reviews! Your awesome along with the rest of you readers. I promise this story will only get better. Maybe some lemons later, but honestly not any time soon unless Alice decides to get horny...just read :p. If you haven't already checked out my profile Alex Pettyfer is who I think Jasper is so...check it out. He is fucking hot, just to let you know.**

APOV

The plane finally landed in Milan 9 hours later than expected thanks to our retarded pilot that took a wrong signal from another flight. Thats just plain stupidity. I made my way though the Milan Airport annoyed and to the baggage claim to get my stuff along with Bella's to take to the hotel. I saw one of Edward's bags so out of generosity and I grabbed it to take to the hotel since we're staying at the same one, but then I felt someones warm hand one mine a second later. I looked up to see the most alluring man I have ever seen. Tall, perfect dirty blonde hair, piercing deep blue bottomless eyes as if I'm looking in the ocean, strong bone structure with chisled features. The rest of his body was statuesque. this guy looks so familiar besides that fact that I already know he's Jasper, Edward's friend that I talked on the phone to.

"Hi! Your Jasper right?" I didn't want to sound like a creepy stalker ,but we wouldn't get anywhere if we just had eye sex all day.

"Yes, I am. Jasper Whitlock. The pleasure is all mine." He said bending to kiss my hand. WHOA! IS THIS WHO I THINK IT IS?

"Wait? Hold up. Your Jasper Whitlock." He shook his head with a devillish grin. "You mean Jasper Whitlock, fashion's sex symbol? The modeling industries leading male model?" I said stunned. I worshipped this God whenever a new issue of Vogue comes off the shelf. SWEET MOTHER OF GOD! IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING TO ME?

"Yes. And you were the one on Edward's phone?" OMFG! HE KNOWS ME!

"Alice, I believe?" OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG! OMFG!

I just nodded my head with the biggest smile on my face that would be impossible to erase at this point. Someone upstairs loves me irrevocably. We both walked side my side with bags in our hands to the taxi station to cab. Once we got one it was so hard to fit all my belongings in the cab. 11 Louise Vuttion bags, 2 of Bella's bags and 2 of Edward's. once we started driving, thats when all the questions started coming.

"If Edward already told you that he was stuck in Toyko. Why did you come to the airport?" I asked wondering and curious. I just started to notice how close our bodies were because of the little pace my bags gave ,but anyways we were practically on top of each other. I felt the heat coming from his body and his tight lean muscles. Yummy.

"Edward told me that you were on the flight so I thought would come and pick you up. I already had an idea of what you look like because of Edward." Jasper said then a second later he popped another one on me.

"What brings you to bella italia?" Jasper asked in a perfect accent and pronunciation. The fact that I can speak italian really helps.

"Fashion week. Front row to every show." I said proudly.

"I guess I'll see you there then." Jasper said with a sublime smile.

"Really? what shows will you be at so I can keep an eye out." I said with a smile identical to his.

"Valentino, Fendi, Versace, Chanel, Kenzo, Bvlgari, Dolce & Gabbana, Hugo Boss, Armani, Dior, Hermes, Marc Jacobs, Yves Saint Laurent, Prada, Lavin and Burberry." Jasper said out of breath.

"Wow, expect me there for every show front row." I said. This man is truely amazing.

"Is this how Edward has all the latest Lacoste button-ups and Dior shoes?" I asked.

"Yes, I usually have the event coordinators schedule him and his mom in and he get all the free clothes that I don't want from the shows."

"Lucky." I said without realising it.

"I can take you back stage if you would like for all the shows I'm modeling for." Jasper said with a kind heart.

THIS MAN IS PERFECTION!

"I would love to." I said.

"And you could meet my close friends Rosalie and Emmett McCarthy. Rosalie would adore you." Jasper said adding more. "Emmett is very close with me and Edward."

I love Italy.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**I know this is a crappy way to end the chapter ,but in this chapter I wanted to introduce Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper enough to keep you guys reading.**

**ok then! enjoy and review!**


	13. AN

**A/N!!!!**

**Hey guys! This is my first author's note apart from a chapter EVER! So I just wanted to let you know that I will be having a very extremely hectic schedule for me starting this Saturday because school is starting up and my mom is being an anal bitch since she wants me to get good grades and all my required reading which means she is going to take away my computer, iPod, tv/tivo and piano playing privileges. Yes, my mom is obsessed with school and im going to be in high lever classes like the IB program which is extremely rigorious and SAT classes and online classes and piano classes and my competitive dance compition coming up labor day weekend so I AM busy. Therefore, I will be updating very slowing and steadily. There is no way in hell that I will be giving up this amazing story and I want you lovely readers to still be hooked. I am fresh out of ideas...I know for the 5th time ever since the story started ,but I NEED IDEAS!!! So could you help me with some ideas for the upcoming chapters? I got a few from some people which was helpful ,but i need some more to get my brain juices flowing. A week from next Monday school will start. I have piano classes on Tuesday and Thursday for about an hour then i practice some more my self at the conservatory then I have my dance classes on Saturday, Sunday and sometimes ,but majority of the times on Wednesday. Then school will conquer my life. FML big time. Thank you for the amazing reviews! Love you guys like nothing else keep on reading!**

**I wanna show you my schedule so you get a idea of what i have to deal with.**

**Period**

**1. Pre-Diploma Chemistry**

**2. Pre-Diploma English 2**

**3. Pre- Diploma Biology**

**4. Computer Buisness Imaging Programing (Basically harder version of BCIS)**

**5. Pre-Diploma World History**

**6. Pre-Diploma Geometery**

**7. IB Pre-Diploma Spanish 3**

**So, here it is. I'm not here bitching about how im taking these classes and I have no time ,but so I can give you an idea of what I have to deal with thanks to my mom because I don't want another rude review for private message telling me about how I barely write anymore.**

**Love, **

**Puja OXOX**

**P.S Don't hate me! I already hate myself!**


	14. Cheesy

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga_

BPOV- Cheesy

"Edward? I'll be at the charger station if you need me." I said walking away before Edward could even answer back, he's probably watching me walk there right now. I plugged in my iPod, then my phone noticing texts coming on the screen from Alice. Apparently Alice text me 58 times. Majority of them were from yesterday asking where I was, typical bouncy Alice freaking out because I wasn't in her sight. Flipping quickly through the texts I see the last 3 regarding Jasper. Jasper? Edward's Jasper?

**jasper is...perfection**

Another message from her 2 minutes apart...

**HE'S GOD**

Another 1 minute and 30 seconds later...

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG HE'S JASPER WHITLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Isn't that the model she's obsessed with? Okay? Then the next 10 messages were exactly like that. I decided to call her back about the flight arrangement for me and Edward and where we currently are. She took it well ,but seemed distracted. At one point she started talking to someone else while still on the phone with me then she said that Jasper already told her all the things I wasted 30 minutes telling her then another _hour_of her prattling on how perfect, amazing and every other adjective in the book Jasper is. I glanced at Edward reading a newpaper with Starbucks coffee cup in his hand so focused on the paper that his eyebrows burrowed together. I noticed is soft gentle hair fall on his forehead and his body language very relaxed. I hanged up on Alice since it's pointless and walked over to Edward. Once I got in the Starbucks cafe I took the chair Edward's feet were crossed on and took the chair for myself. Edward first look startled then saw me. My God, his eye. I could swim endlessly in that ocean.

"Hey. Everything charged?" Edward asked still glancing at his paper.

"Yeah, I called Alice too. She...is obsessed with Jasper." I said trying to make Alice seem more civil...didn't work. Edward laughed like like a drunk maniac causing everyones' stare towards our table.

"That's ludicrous." Edward said simply.

"What?" I asked. It's really not that funny.

"Well, you know how Jasper is a model? Last year while he was in New York for some campaigns and photo shoots he noticed a girl and wouldn't stop talking about her whenever we were together. It was so irksome. All I remember him saying was how the girl was really short ,but cute and had these ice blue eyes and spikey black hair. Now I realize thats Alice ,but Jasper back then just admired her from a distance since at the time Alice was working at the photo shoots that he was modeling for. I called Jasper letting him know that I was stuck here with you and for him to be a gentlemen and take Alice to the hotel since we're staying at the same one. He called me when he picked up Alice explaining to me how he ran into the girl of his dreams that he has been admiring for a couple years now. Fate is on their side." Edward finished.

Wow... I should probably tell Edward about Alice's obsessive nature.

"Wow... that's weird because she has every single picture he has ever taken hanging on her closet wall. I think it's extremely stalkerish..." I said not even continuing my trail of thought.

"Creeper." Edward laughed at me

"Like I don't already know that. She knows everything about the guy, his birthday, birthplace, trivial questions and just awkward stuff." I said with a light toned laugh.

"Like I said, CREEPER." Edward said last before we got up to just walk around the airport.

This place is freaking incredible, I could walk around forever and never get bored. First floor which is the bottom are all the flight gates then second floor are shops and last the third floor is just a food court that happens to have a piano there this evening even though it wasn't there this afternoon. Edward and I decide to just stroll around the second floor, Edward walked into the music store while I headed off to the bookstore. It was a good size ,but somewhat crammed because of all the books. Heaven. I finally got into the classics section of the store when I heard.

"Your daddy must have been a baker, because you've got a nice set of buns."

I started laughing like crazy at that lame line then heard.

"No, seriously." I turned around to a cute guy ,but has nothing on Edward. This guy had an obvious tan, short hair that was very well trimmed, big black eye that were inviting not to mention the guy was freaking tall. I mean Empire State building tall and covered in muscles ,but nothing over the top. He was really nice by the way he looked constantly smiling. This is just awkward...and lame.

"I gotta go." I said walking away with what I have in my hands, I didn't care about the books when I'm around that guy. Nobody uses pick-up lines anymore...ever. I walked to the cashier, paid for my stuff and met Edward over at the music store. I could see Edward looking at a couple CDs in harmony peace so focused too. When you think about it, if Edward was to use a pick-up line on me.

It would have worked.

I didn't want to bother him so I walked over to our flight gate and sat down on a chair with my new book.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Please come to your designated gate check-in." It said over the intercom. Ugh, what now? I walked up quickly hoping to get whatever needed to get over with done.

"Ms. Swan?" The lady said in uniform.

"Yes?"I said politely.

"Mr. Cullen?" She asked.

"Coming!" I heard then saw Edward running over from the corner of my eye. The footsteps got closer and closer till the sound came to a complete stop and a wind caught up with me, I didn't even bother looking over knowing that Edward was there.

"A problem came last minute with our system. Instead of your flight arriving directly from Toyko to Milan, it will be from Toyko to Paris, then Paris to Milan. The rest are booked" She said looking at us with weary eyes.

"Fine. We'll deal." Edward said emotionless. He looked exhausted like me ready to get to the hotel and sleep like a baby. Edward's eye looked weary ,but was still a beautiful vibrant green with an addition of purple bags under his eye which I am not a fan of.

I'm Edward's #1 fan.

"When does our flight leave?" I asked hoping soon.

"15 minutes, they already started boarding." She said handing both of us our tickets for Paris too.

We made it over to the flight in time with nothing to worry about. They accepted the tickets with not a problem. I knew Edward and me would end up sitting together ,but you never know. Finally making it on the plane, we got to our seats sitting by each other ,but we both, meaning Edward and I have another seat besides us since we were sitting in a row of four with me and Edward in the middle.

**A/N: Seating Chart**

l** Empty Seat **l** Bella** l** Edward** l** Empty Seat** l

There was barely anyone on the flight, out of the 70 seats 30 was filled. The remaining people started boarding and before we knew it our row of 4 people was filled. That lame guy that rehearsed the pick-up line sat next to me and a girl named Lauren sat next to Edward.

Thank God this flight is only 3 hours long... who am I thinking?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey! Finally got a chapter through. School starts Monday and my life is a living hell. Well? How was it after the long awaited return of me? Guess who the guy was at the bookstore? Clue: He's hot...temperture hot.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Crazy Bitch Alert

Jacob POV (hell yeah) - Crazy Bitch Alert

I walked through the gate and onto the flight ready for my study abroad program in Paris.

Hot chicks with a hot accent. Enough said.

I took French is high school for 4 years so I know what I'm doing. I totally have that sexy accent too. I look through the plane to find my seat setting my eyes on the goddess from the bookstore that I layed my eyes on.

Damn, she is so fine. Long flowing brown hair past her shoulders, soft chocolate eyes and sexy full lips, like I said.

So fine.

I took my seat next to her since, I am suppose to be there, and waited for her to notice me. Her nose was in a book while the redhead was next to her scribbling on lined paper putting dots everywhere...and I thought I had issues while the blond flakey girl next to him was staring a him with her mouth open.

Um, okay...

I shifted in my seat and put on my seatbelt hoping she would at least glance at me.

Nope. That book better be damn interesting to NOT notice me. I burped very loud catching a stare from redhead and the blond flake, but she still didn't notice me. Time for my famous pick-up lines like in the book store.

"Was you father an alien? Because there's nothing else like you on Earth!" I said confidently. I am so good.

The girl...I mean women looked up from her book at me then, went back to reading, while redhead was ready to piss his pants from laughing. I guess that didn't work. I have to think of another.

"You"ll be my Dairy Queen and I'll be your Burger King: You treat me right, and I'll do it your way" I said worth another shot. She finally looked at my face and was in fury.

"I get it, okay? Just shut up!" She said focusing back on her book while redhead extended a hand.

"Edward Cullen." He said waiting for a shake.

"Jacob Black." I said shaking his hand firmly like him.

"So where did you learn all the pick-up lines from?" Edward asked with a toothy smile.

"The world wide web, my main data source." I said. Edward started lean over the goddess until halfway he stopped dead in his tracks, curled and scrunched his nose then pulled back acting like I wasn't there anymore.

"You okay?" I asked. Maybe he broke his back or something.

"Yeah, you...just really...stink." He said slowly.

"I know that some of my pick-up lines were-" I said until Edward cut me off.

"No, your odor is unbearable." Edward said quick and harshly. Jeez, he didn't have to be such a jerk about it. While checking my armpits I noticed the goddess trying to maintain her little adorable giggles.

"Hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to stare?" The goddess said right next to me.

"Woo, I guess the kitty cat has some claws." I said.

"Yeah, I do. I'll make sure you draw some blood today." She said in the most deadly tone I have ever heard. I felt my eye widen and my mouth shut.

Crazy bitch alert. Let me correct myself... crazy hot bitch alert.

"I'm sorry, I feel really bad for that." She said next to me while she was playing with a thread from her sweatshirt a couple minutes later. I swear to God this chick is bipolar. 2 seconds ago didn't she tell that she was going to cut me?

"Thank you, it is greatly appreciated. What your name?" I asked. I can't keep on calling her goddess.

"Bella." She said.

"Well Bella, you owe me a drink." I said quickly without even looking at her ,but at the projection screen in the front of the plane telling us how much longer we have.

"Why? The drink cart has even come to us yet?" Bella asked confused, her adorable brows furred together pondering what I said.

"Because when I first saw you I dropped my drink." I said with a huge smirk. Bella just snorted.

"Oh, real mature." Bella said not even smiling.

"I'm not the one with a book 24/7." I said annoyed, the first time I saw her was in the bookstore.

"I'm not the demented one." Bella said.

"Ouch, that really hurt." I said in a playful tone ,but she still seemed to be serious.

"What? Did your ego finally smack you in the face or the fact that your desperate do it?" Bella said with her eye burning of fury. Ouch...that last one hurt.

"You really did hurt my feelings." I said feeling like a defenseless little kid.

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn" She said not even looking at me instead her head in a book.

"Bella? I'm talking to you. You know, having a conversation?" I said causing her to look up from her book.

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" She said with one eyebrow up looking up from her book.

"Fine. I won't talk to you." I said crossing my arms and walking

"Have you considered suing your brain for non-support?" She just said.

"W...O...W, that was seriously uncalled for!" I said exaggeratedly.

"I'm done okay? Now be quiet." Bella said clearly not ready to put a cork on it.

"You're telling ME to be quiet?" I said confused and annoyed. This girl is a handful.

"Yes, so shut up." Bella said still not glancing once at me.

"No." I said headstrong.

"I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth." Bella said.

"That was mean." I said feeling stupid after because she'll probably have a comeback for that too.

"I'm not being rude. You're just insignificant." Bella said almost ignoring me.

"I'm done." I said getting up and taking my things to ask if I can change my seat, looking back I see Edward and Bella giving high-five to each other.

It's going down next time.

************************************************************************************e****************************************************************

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Many things have happened like the ffact that i'm president for my sophmore class and homecoming is this week so i'm freaking busy with preperations and grades along with all my extra-curriculars. AH! I made varsity tennis! Whoop! FYI Jacob was the one in the bookstore that hit on bella...if you remember since it was soooooooooooooooooooooo long ago. But, i hope life is good and i advise you to watch this show...Skins on BBC America, i TIVO it since i have no time ,but it really mature but i love it, the 3rd season is the one to watch.-------i do realise i haven't spell checked this area...id care**

**luke pasqualino is my future husband, he is on the show and is fucking sexy**

**he is way hotter than taylor lautner and can be a better jake even with a british accent in my opinion and doesn't the 3rd new moon trailer look AMAZING?!!!**

**Google sexypants luke pasqualino...you will be satisfied. hot hot hot**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE???????????????? THAT IS THE WAY OF SHOWING LOVE NOWADAYS!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**i know i sound stupid but as long as you review and google my future yummy husband luke pasqualino! :)**


	16. Paris in Glitter

**I do realize it's been 5 months...sorry if that means anything. Writer's block and a busy life got the worst of me. So...here it is, not much fluff, but major action and moving the story around. Love me...please? ****Listen to these songs below while reading the chapter, it's seriously perfection and is completely insturmental meaning no words. Just fill in the blank for yourself. I did. The second song is by my favorite band that I have seen in concert before. They are freaking beast. Enjoy. Review. Thanks.**

**Your Hand in Mine - Explosions in the Sky**

**Reset - Mute Math**

Seating Arrangment:

l Jacob l Bella l Edward l Lauren l

BPOV- Paris in Glitter

Up until a couple hours ago, I never realized how annoying Native Americans can be. In the movie you feel sorry for them since they were forced out of their own land to another, especially in Pocahontas. Now I could careless about Native Americans and as in Native Americans I mean Jacob Black, the guy who sits next to me on a flight to Paris. If I knew I would've had to sit next to him on this flight I would have stayed on the Milan plane during the break. Jacob really isn't _that _bad, just annoying as hell with his lame pick-up lines then having a little hissy fit after I told him off. Thank God for Edward or else Jacob's life would be over as we know it. Like I said, Jacob isn't _that_ bad, just annoying. Atleast he's hot to make-up for it.

"If I throw a stick will you leave?" I said feed up with him prattling about random shit.

"I'm not some dog that will leave at your command." Jacob replied annoyed too. This has been going on for hours ,but nobody has said anything except for Edward who is busy with Lauren.

Ew.

Lauren.

What a bitch.

She's been trying to sexually assault Edward for a while now. Yeah, Edward is the most gorgeous man in existence, but that doesn't mean attempt to have sex with him on a plane. In public. She doesn't even have the decency to take this to the bathroom even though Edward would never follow her.

"Bella?" Edward asked with a quiet voice in my ear. I could feel his breath touch my skin behind my ear ever so gently and closed my eyes in respond.

"Yeah?" I responded out of breath by that little gesture.

"Would you mind switching seats with me?" Edward asked kindly.

"Duh, I would rather sit next to her than Jacob any day." I said. As soon as I said that Edward and I switched promptly. Jacob was asleep and Lauren was in the bathroom which was perfect so none of them could stop us.

3 hours later…

"Thank you for flying with Volturi Airlines on this beautiful day in Paris with the temperature at 75 degrees and a clear sky. On behalf our crew we hope you have a safe trip and choose Volturi Airlines once again."

Everyone got out of the plane quickly enough so I could sprint to the airport restroom. I really had to pee since I have this phobia about plane restrooms. It's just so small and probably filled with billions of bacteria. I'm freaking out just thinking about it. I washed my hands then came out of the bathroom to find Edward eating some Swedish Fish. I freaking live on Swedish Fish.

"These are actually good, I never tried them before." Edward said shoving another threw his beautiful pumped lips.

"So…how long will we have to wait in this airport for the flight to Milan?" I asked cautiously. The last time we had to wait in an airport was in Tokyo for 2 days, it wasn't that bad with Edward, but still tiring.

"I think we should take a train instead." Edward stated as he looked at his phone with a smile with a laugh." Jasper went shopping with Alice today and now he regrets it."

"How do you know that?" I asked surprised. Alice and shopping is always to the extreme.

"I got a text from Jasper about a second ago."

"How long will we be in this airport if we decide to stick with the plane?" I said.

"The lady at the desk said 4 days." Edward replied casually.

"I've always wanted to tour Paris." I said surprised with my own answer.

From there Edward and I got our luggage, booked the tickets for the flight to Milan, got a cab, booked the hotel, put our things in the hotel room and are now sitting in a French Café which is complimented with a perfect view if the Eiffel Tower glowing in the young night and the river in a quaint area right next to our hotel. Apparently Edward comes to Paris a lot so he's my personal tour guide. 4 days in Paris perfect, but I still need to get my portrait done for my competition that's in a weeks time. I needed to come up with something that will move the judges. As a part of the compettion, it's required that I have a work of art made in that month. Since I put that off, now I gotta deal with it in Paris. Edward was talking about how in 4 days we'll get the main attractions done then chill later.

Right then I knew what I was painting when I saw it. Edward was faced against the Eiffel Tower and the serene river which was in my view on the opposite side. Edward had an amazing profile shot with his face showing one side to me, yet revealing everything. His perfect nose, high cheek bones, beautifullly smooth and pale skin, unique hair color that reflected the festive lights hanging above us, his intense eyes green eyes which we perfectly visible and his gorgeous strong jaw that was just yelling at me to be kissed. I had to paint him with this undescribable scenery. I didn't have an option.

It was perfect.

"Edward? Could I paint you? Like now?"I asked quickly with no time to spare.

"Uhhh-"

"Perfect! I'll be right back!" I said while running to the hotel in a 2 block radius grabbing my painting box, blank portrait yearning to painted and my stand. I ran back quickly to see Edward staring off into space with his eyebrows stringed together.

"Hey! Just stay where you are and show the side of your face to me...basically look sideways." I said out of breath to Edward positioning himself. With just my luck a mime sat at our 4 seated table probably wondering what we're doing.

"Hey you! Stay still and no, you can't leave now! This is perfect!" I practically screamed in excitment! The mime was good and silent staying as still as possible for me. Edward was doing great too. About 4 hours later, a crowd was circled around me and my canvas, I was done. Paint covered my clothes and face while my hair was no longer down, but in a sloppy bun. My picture looked amazing.

In my portrait, Edward was laying in his chair looking sideways with the Eiffel Tower in the back and the mime mocking Edward's pose. I painted in black and white to show the lighting and shades, yet the only part of the portrait that was in color was Edward's emerald eye's. There was no way I couldn't add the color to his eye's. They were just so rich in green and striking. They actually made the picture rather than the Eiffel Tower which was a nice touch. I looked at the painting satisfied in myself.

"Boys! I'm done!" I said to the mime and Edward. They must be aching. I gave the mime $20 and gotta picture with him near my portrait on my digital camera. Both of them said nothing about the portrait, but I watched they're expressions. Edward had his mouth hanging open and ran his hand threw his hair while the mime was jumping around excited then gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was really cute. When I started to smile the crowd circled around me clapped and whistled causing more people to come. Countless numbers of people asked how much this painting cost, but I simply told them no and returned to the delayed my dinner with Edward.

"So what are you naming your masterpiece?" Edward asked with his signature crooked smile.

"Paris in Glitter."

**REVIEW! It makes me type faster...no kidding.**


End file.
